parodyfandomcom-20200223-history
The Chinese Dragon's Hideout - Railway Trouble - Thomas's Dream Team - Nintendo 64 - UbiSoftFan94.
Casey enters the Chinese Dragon's hideout to get the last modified pig, made by UbiSoftFan94. Cast *Casey Jr as Agent Ed *Rustee Rails as Agent Xyz *The Chinese Dragon as Monstro the Whale *Murdoch as Burk *Johnny as The Bartender *Tootle as The Elephant *Tracy as Person 1 *Thomas as Rayman Transcript *Rustee Rails: Remember, to harm the Chinese Dragon, you may wait for his sheild to be deactivated. *The Chinese Dragon: Welcome to my hideout, steam train! You're just in time to see the vegetable viber get the best of the muscle viber! Thanks to the last modified pig I've stolen, I'll be to understand how the Train has managed to put the pigs, monsters, and donkeys into crates for the salt mines and the circus! After that, nothing can stop me from wiping man from the face of the planet... Only then will I be THE master beast! Prepare for the match death! (laughs evilly) You ready then? *Casey Junior: Well, we are, or not. You've been more than fair. *The Chinese Dragon: You seem like decent fellows. I'd hate to kill you. *Casey Junior: You seem a decent fellow. I'd hate to die. *The Chinese Dragon: (activates his lightsabers) Begin. (The Chinese Dragon and the Jedi begin to fight. The lightsabers swing and clash into each other I'm just kidding, you didn't think I was actually going to do ALL the sound effects for this scene, did you?) You are using your father's defense against me, uh? *Casey Junior: I thought it fitting, considering the rocky terrain. *Montana: (forces lightning at the Chinese Dragon's glowing blades) Naturally, you must expect me to attack with Capo Ferro. *Casey Junior: Naturally, but I find that Thibault cancels out Capo Ferro, don't you? Jumps down. *Toots: (leaps in the air with two lightsabers) Unless the enemy has studied his Agrippa, which I have! *The Chinese Dragon: You are wonderful! *Casey Junior: Thank you. I've worked hard to become so. *Johnny: I admit it, you are better than we are. *The Chinese Dragon: Then why are you smiling? *Tootle: (fire his shots at the lightsabers) Because I know something you don't know. *Chinese Dragon: And what is that? *Casey Junior: I am not single handed. (the battle continues to rage on) *The Chinese Dragon: You're amazing! *Tracy: I ought to be after twenty years. *Thomas: There is something I ought to tell you. *Chinese Dragon: Tell me. *Thomas: We're not single handed either. (Casey knocks the Chinese Dragon's weapons from his hands. The Chinese Dragon force pulls to retrieve them as Montana uses his force lightning against him) *Casey Junior: Get used to disappointment. *The Chinese Dragon: Who are you? *Casey Junior: No one of consequence. *The Chinese Dragon: Okay, I must know that my shield is no longer indestructible, but will not let you survive this last lethal avant-garde attack. (the battle continues until Casey knocks Inigo's sword from his hands and raises his lightsaber at him when he kneels down) Ah, my pig, I want it for my kingdom! Kill me quickly. *Casey Junior: We would sooner destroy a stained glass window than an artist like yourself. However, we can't have you following us around either. (swings his lightsaber at the chinese dragon's head and cut its off but also grabs the last modified pig) Please understand we hold you in the highest respect. Category:UbiSoftFan94